UnderHigh
by NoahZark23
Summary: UnderHigh. A local high school open to any applicants. Humans and Monsters. A young goat boy named Asriel and some of his friends enroll, and he meets many interesting friends. And one very beautiful girl. Frisk.
**UNDERHIGH**

It's an early morning on August 23rd 2016, Asriel woke up at around 6:12 in the morning. He is a 15-year-old monster. He is a monster that looks like a goat but in humanoid form with long ears drooping down in front of his shoulders and a pair of horns on his head. He wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He rolls over to it in his bed and quickly hits the snooze button. He then jumps awake excitedly.  
"It's the first day!"  
He says rather loudly for it being around six in the morning.  
"Ugh, what time is it?"  
Chara said as she groggily woke up. Chara is a 16-year-old human and adopted child, as well as siblings with Asriel. They live in the same room.  
"About 6:15." Asriel said running out of the room. She flips back over in her bed. Asriel goes to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. Chara has fallen back asleep. Asriel's house is of normal size. It has three bedrooms, a living room, a basement, and a kitchen. He hurries back to his room excitedly. Asriel grabs clothes and quickly changes in the closet. He puts on a green shirt with white striped polo, he also puts on khaki pants and a belt.  
"C'mon! We gotta get going!" He says shaking Chara to get her awake.  
He steps out of his room and heads to the living room. He grabs his backpack and starts to get ready. Toriel is in the kitchen.  
"Oh, good morning Asriel!" Toriel said. Toriel is the mother of Asriel and Chara. She is a very nice loving lady; she also is a goat monster. She wears a long purple apron and seems to be cooking.  
"Good morning Mom!" He says excitedly running into the kitchen to hug her. She is slightly startled but not immensely.  
"Oh, hello. I am just making you some breakfast" She addresses the stove. It has a pan with 3 eggs cooking and to the pan adjacent to it, there is bacon cooking, they appear to be near finished.  
"Wow! Mom, this looks delicious!" He heads into the living room and sits himself at the table. The living room has a bookshelf east of the entry to the room, a fireplace on the east wall, a chair that seems the right size for Toriel and another larger chair. On the west, there is a long dining table. Toriel smiles and finishes cooking. She soon brings in three plates of food. Chara walks in wearing pajamas of long black pants that seem to have pink mustaches on them, and a striped green shirt. She rubbed her eye  
"Ah, good morning Chara!" Toriel said putting her plate on the table.  
"Morning mom," She said smiling

Asriel finished his food rather quickly. He was still visibly excited.  
"I still don't get why you're so excited for High School Asriel. It's nothing but hard work and love drama." Chara said beginning to eat  
"I don't care about the work, or the love drama because, let's face it, I'll have none. I'm excited to meet new friends!" He said rising to his feet  
"Ooookaaaaay" She said looking down at her food.  
It was 6:45 and Asriel wanted to get to school soon.  
"C'mon Chara! Hurry up!"  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." She rose from her seat and went back to her bedroom to change.  
Toriel got on slippers and grabbed her keys.  
"Ready Asy?" She said calling him one of her funny little names for him. He nodded excitedly  
Chara came back out quickly wearing a light blue skirt and a white top with her hair down.  
"Let's Go!" Asriel said going outside to the car. Toriel and Chara followed.  
They all entered in the car, Toriel turned the ignition and they backed out of their driveway. Asriel sat in the back and Chara sat in the front.  
"Have everything you need, my child?" Toriel said addressing Asriel.  
"Let's see, backpack? Check. Laptop and case? Check. Clothes? Check. iPhone 6? Check. 3DS Xl. check, okay! I'm good!" Toriel chuckled and they drove off. She played some light Jazz in the car. They had little to no conversation.  
They arrived in front of the High School.  
Chara got out first and simply walked inside sighing.  
Asriel got out, took a deep breath, and spoke,  
"Okay, here we go." In front of him read a banner across the front door reading  
'Welcome To UnderHigh!'

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

Asriel walked through the front door. The school was of moderate size. Immediately when walking in, Asriel reached the lobby area. To his left is the front desk and there was a big open space with some benches. Various students were walking around and conversing with one another. Asriel noticed some of his friends from his previous school.  
"Sans! Papyrus!" Asriel said walking over to them, waving. They turned to notice him.  
"heya asriel." Sans said smiling  
"ASRIEL! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Papyrus said hugging him excitedly.  
Papyrus is a rather tall, thin, monster. He has a skeleton and has a voice similar to that of Waluigi or Skeletor. He is wearing a school uniform along with Sans, which includes a polo shirt and khakis. Papyrus is also wearing a red scarf around his neck. He is carrying a backpack around his back.  
Sans is a smaller and slightly plumper skeleton. He and Papyrus are brothers. Sans is an unusual skeleton, he has a permanent smile, and can't open his mouth, yet he somehow can talk normally. Sans enjoys making puns. He is wearing the uniform along with a light blue, zip-up hoodie. His hands are in its pockets. He has a slightly deep voice but in a silly way. He is also carrying a backpack around one shoulder.  
"Oof! Hello Papyrus!" Asriel said, slightly surprised by the quick hug.  
"HELLO!"  
"wassup?" Sans said casually  
"Nothing much." Asriel turned around and noticed everybody walking to and fro. "It's very weird here. It isn't just monsters, like back at SchoolTale." Asriel turned around and noticed everybody walking to and fro. There were monsters and humans.  
"IT IS STRANGE!"  
"im sure we'll be fine."  
"I'm excited! We'll get to meet new people! We can get to meet more humans!"  
"AS AM I! LET'S GO AND GET READY FOR OUR FIRST CLASS!"  
They nodded. Papyrus lead the way down to the Freshman lockers. Their lockers were down some stairs and in between some rooms. Their lockers were also adjacent to each others. Their lockers were small, Asriel's locker was below Papyrus' and Sans was next to Asriel's on the lower side. The sizes of the lockers nicely accompanied their heights. Papyrus opened his locker and removed his backpack. He holds it in one hand as he empty's the contents of it into his locker. Sans kneeled down to his locker and opened it, he began to empty has backpack as well.  
"Well, we have lockers right next to each other! That's awesome!" Asriel said opening his locker.  
"yeah, it's pretty neat. do you know who is on left?" Sans responded continuing to fill the locker with textbooks and notebooks.  
"Um, no. But hey, you're lucky! You got the end!"  
"its true. i did." He says patting the side of the locker. There wasn't a locker to sans' right.  
"I APOLOGIZE IF I GET IN YOUR WAY ASRIEL! MY LOCKER IS DIRECTLY ABOVE YOURS!" Papyrus said. He finished unloading his backpack and closed his locker. He turned to look at Asriel.  
"Oh, no you should be fine." Asriel said finishing with his locker. He shuts it and stands to meet Papyrus, Sans stands as well.  
"So um, what should we do now?" Asriel says checking his watch. "It's only 7:15. We've got 45 minutes."  
"im not sure. wanna just walk around? meet some people?" Sans suggested, standing and leaning against the locker  
"SURE! I BARELY KNOW WHERE ANY OF THE ROOMS ARE ANYWAY!" Papyrus commented.  
"Yeah, sounds like fun." Asriel said smiling. Sans turned around, to his right there is a classroom. It's labeled '104'.  
"have we gotten our schedules yet?" Sans said turning back to them  
"Kinda? They're posted on the bulletin board over…." He looked around for a moment "Ah! There!" he pointed toward the bulletin board.  
"LETS GO SEE WHAT WE HAVE FIRST!" Papyrus excitedly walks toward the board. He walks up the stairs passing a few students as he does so. Asriel carries some books in his arms, he holds them close to his chest. He and Sans follow Papyrus. They reach the schedules.  
"AH! WE HAVE BIOLOGY FIRST!" Papyrus said reading the schedule. Asriel is looking at it aside Papyrus. He notices another piece of paper next to the schedule. It says what the class assignments are. Conveniently, both Papyrus and Sans are in the same class with him.  
"Huh, that's convenient." Asriel said chuckling  
Asriel turns around to head back down the stairs bumps into somebody. He dropped his books and fell to the floor.  
"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" they said. Asriel was on the ground and sat up. He looked up to see who it was. They were a beautiful human girl with long straightened brown hair. Her uniform was a plain white collared shirt and a skirt at around her knees. She had her hand outstretched to him. He hesitated at her but quickly recovered.  
"Um, y-yeah! I'm fine." He said taking her hand and she pulled him up. They made eye contact. (Oh my gosh she is so adorable) he thought.  
"Oh! Your books!" She said as she squatted down to grab his books for him.  
"No its ok I ca-" Before he could finish she handed him his books.  
"O-oh thanks!" He said chuckling awkwardly  
She chuckled back and smiled  
"Well, see ya around!" She said smiling and walking passed him  
"Wait!" Asriel says turning to her. Sans and Papyrus turn to her as well  
She turned to face him  
"I didn't catch your name."  
"I'm Frisk, you?"  
"Asriel."  
"Well, nice to meet you Asriel!" She walked away.  
(Frisk…..that's a nice name..) Asriel thought smiling shyly.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

Frisk woke up at about 6:00 in the morning. Her alarm clock was going off. She turned it off and stood up. She cracked her back and waist. She was a normal 15-year-old human, she had medium length brown hair.  
"Ah! Time to get ready." She said smiling. She woke up wearing a large purple striped sweater that covered her waist, she walked to her bathroom and took a quick shower. She pulled a chair into her bathroom and her black laptop. She began to dry her hair while watching a famous YouTuber named JackSepticEye. She chuckled a bit while doing her hair.  
"Ah, now I'm adorable. What time is it?" She said out loud despite being alone in her room. She glanced at her clock in her room. '6:30.'  
"Oh shoot! I gotta get my stuff!" She said, frantically grabbing her books and computer.  
She walked down stairs to her kitchen and made herself a quick breakfast. She had a muffin and orange juice. She soon got a text at 6:45 from her friend Undyne. It read, 'Get out here nerd!' Frisk chuckled, grabbed her stuff and went outside. There was a car parked in her -driveway. Frisk hurried out and got in. The car was a hand-me-down van. The driver was Undyne.  
Undyne was a relatively tall monster that resembled a fish in humanoid form. She was 16 but was held back a class as a child. She had fins off the sides of her cheeks and had long red hair tied in a ponytail in the back She was wearing her school uniform except with pants instead of a skirt and her white shirt was untucked. She had one hand on the wheel of the car and the other on her thigh. She had a grin  
"Hi Undyne." Frisk said pushing the hair out of her face.  
"'Sup. Ready for the first day?" She said grinning as she put the car into reverse.  
"Sure am! You?" Frisk said turning to her  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She said looking behind her to back out.  
Frisk nodded and looked out the window.  
"Mind if I put on some music?" Undyne asked once they got started driving  
"Sure, is it still gonna be that 'anime music'?"  
"YOU KNOW IT!" She said loudly as she plugged in her phone and quickly began playing the theme to a popular anime.  
Frisk chuckled and jammed out to the music with her.  
"You look adorable by the way." Undyne said driving, she turned down the volume so they could talk.  
"Aw thanks! You do too!" Frisk said happily  
"Thanks." There is a small pause. "As you noticed, Alphys couldn't join in the carpool for today."  
"Yeah, why not?" She moved so that her body was facing Undyne's.  
She shrugged by raising her hands for a brief second before returning them to the wheel.  
"Probably wanted to bike ride today." She said looking forward at the road  
"Hmm." Frisk thought for a moment and leaned her head on her hand and looked out the window.  
"Hey! Lighten up! She'll still be at school!" Undyne said patting her knee  
Frisk chuckled and nodded. The theme for the anime Black Butler came on from her phone.  
"OH! A fricking love this one!" Undyne said turning up the volume. She began to jam to it, tapping her foot and banging the steering wheel in beat with the song.  
Frisk danced along as well. They eventually reached the school. Undyne pulls up to the school and parks in the student parking zone. They get out of the car, grab their things and walk inside the school. Seeing the banner, Frisk smiles and walks in. She walks in before Undyne looking around at the interior.  
"Wow, there all kinds of people here." She says continuing to look around  
"Yeah, there are, I got your back if something happens alright?" She pats her back.  
Frisk smiles  
"Hehe, thanks."  
"h-hey! Guys!" Said a voice coming from behind them. Undyne and Frisk turn to see who is was.  
She was a smaller, yellow, dinosaur type monster on two feet. She was slightly hunched over, wore glasses and the casual school attire. She runs over to Frisk and Undyne carrying some of her books in her hand and has the rest in an anime backpack.  
"Alphys!" Frisk said going to her and hugging her. Alphys recoiled a bit at the hug but went along and hugged back.  
"Alphys! 'Bout time you showed up!" Undyne went over and pat her on the back  
"G-glad to be here!" Alphys said  
"Alright! Let's go set up our lockers!" Undyne said running toward lockers.  
"H-h-hey! Wait up!" Alphys said clumsily running after her. Frisk chuckled lightly and followed walking. They reached the lockers. They were on the same level as Asriel's was. Frisk's was separated from Alphys and Undyne's. She walked passed hers to watch them unload their backpacks.  
"What time is it?" Frisk asked. Undyne took out her phone, "7:00" She put her phone away and started to unload her things. Alphys' locker was two away from Undyne's.  
"So uh, h-how was your guys' morning?" Alphys said unloading  
"Good! I woke up and got to watch some more of Jack before I left." She said leaning against a locker.  
"Mine was ok, got woken up at 6:30 and had to scramble to get ready" She said finishing.  
"I just woke up, got ready, watched some a-anime a little, and then g-got on my bike to school!" She said finishing. Alphys stood up.  
"Let's go to the library, I wanna see what it looks like!" Frisk said  
"Okay, w-where is it?" Alphys said looking around.  
"THERE!" Undyne screamed pointing to their right.  
"Oh jeez, okay." Frisk said startled by the sudden scream  
They walk toward the library and Frisk stops when she noticed the sign  
"What's wrong?" Alphys said stopping and turning to Frisk  
"The sign, it's spelt wrong." She points at the sign. It reads 'Librarby'  
"That's…. odd." Alphys said noticing the sign. Frisk shrugs and continues walking to the Librarby with them. They walk through the double doors to see a large and vast library. A large lounging area is in the center with some students in chairs, a book case at the end of the center. Large bookcases surround the center containing thousands of books. Frisk and Alphys are in awe at the impressive amount of detail to the decorations and posters in the room  
"Woah…" Alphys said gazing at the enormous book cases on the sides of the room. Frisk takes a couple steps forward and notices a computer lab on the right side of room through a separate door. It has around 30 computers. Frisk looked excited  
"Oh awesome!" She said loudly.  
"Shshshshsshsshhhhhhhhhh." The Librarbrian said to them. He walked up to them.  
"And yes, we are aware the sign is spelled wrong. We are just too lazy to fix it." He said to them before walking away.  
"Hey, what is our first class?" Undyne asked turning to frisk  
"I don't know, let me go check." Frisk answered as she turned for the exit. She left the Librarby and takes the stairs down to their lockers. There were more backpacks by some lockers then before.  
(where did I see that schedule?) Frisk thought walking up the opposite set of stairs to where the schedules are.  
(Oh I'm dumb they're on my phone!) She thought pulling out her iPhone 6 and goes to the photo she took of her schedule earlier. She was still walking but bumped into somebody. They fall to the ground and drop their things.  
"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Frisk offered her hand down to them. He was a goat like monster with a humanoid form. He was wearing the casual school uniform and dropped his books.  
"Um, y-yeah! I'm fine." He said taking her hand, he stood up and they made eye-contact.  
(Oh my gosh he is so fricking cute) She thought before snapping out of her thoughts.  
"Oh! Your books!" Frisk said reaching down to grab his books  
"No its ok I ca-" He responded, but Frisk handed them to him  
"O-oh thanks!" He said taking them from her. Frisk chuckled and smiled at him  
(He is gonna think I'm weird! Abort! Abort!) She thought.  
"Well, see ya around!" Frisk said smiling and walking passed him  
"Wait!" He said turning to her.  
Frisk turned to face him  
"I didn't catch your name." He said  
"I'm Frisk, you?"  
"Asriel." Frisk's eyes widened upon hearing Asriel's name.  
"Well, nice to meet you Asriel!" Frisk turned away and quickly walked away.  
(Could he see me blushing? Oh my god his name is amazing.) She thought smiling shyly.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

Asriel continued watching her leave, in awe at her beauty.  
"uh asy?" Sans said turning to him, attempting to get his attention. Asriel didn't acknowledge him and continued.  
"asriel?" Sans said grabbing his shoulder  
"H-huh? Oh yeah." Asriel said turning to sans.  
"Probably should get back to what are classes are right?" He said chuckling awkwardly. Asriel went back to the schedule board with Sans and Papyrus.  
"What's our first class again? Sorry just got a little, held up I guess." He said to Papyrus.  
"DO NOT WORRY ASRIEL! OUR FIRST CLASS IS BIOLOGY!" Papyrus said triumphantly.  
"Oh yeah." Asriel said remembering. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. It read '7:30'. He put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Sans.  
"What room are we in for Biology?"  
"lets see. ummm we are in…" Sans checked the board again. Asriel couldn't stop thinking about her. Perfect Smile, perfect hair…  
"we are in room four hundred and four." Sans said pointing at the board.  
"WONDERFUL! THAT ROOM IS THAT WAY!" Papyrus said pointing at the direction of the classroom. He began to triumphantly prance down to the room.  
"Oh, wait! Papyrus, we should go grab our Biology books from our lockers right?" He said behind him.  
"OH, OF COURSE! BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ALREADY OBTAINED MINE!" He said showing his back pack.  
"nice, me and asriel are gonna go grab ours, be right back." Sans said to Papyrus.  
"I SHALL AWAIT YOUR ARIVAL!" Papyrus waited.  
Sans and Asriel walked down the stairs and to their lockers. Asriel opened his locker door, and put in the books he did not need, Sans did the same. Asriel yawned and shut his locker, he then leaned against it to talk to Sans.  
"Did you see her?" He said down to him  
"yeah, and?"  
Asriel simply sighed happily.  
Sans turned up to him  
"listen kid, if you ne-!" Sans stopped  
"Sans?"  
"um…."  
"Oh hey! My locker is right here could you move a little please?" Asriel's ears shot up. (I know that voice!) he said to himself. Asriel turned to face her. It was Frisk.  
"O-oh yeah yeah sorry." Asriel stopped leaning against Frisk's locker and moved. She opened it, it was next to Asriel's.  
"What a coincidence right? That our lockers are next to each other." She asked behind the locker door.  
"Yeah…quite odd." Asriel said looking down. "O-oh, this is Sans, one of my friends!" Asriel said addressing Sans.  
"Oh, nice to meet you Sans!" She said to him  
"c'mon, don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand." He said behind her  
She turned around and saw him, Sans held out his hand and she took it.  
'Pffffffffffft.'  
"heheheheheheh. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. gets 'em every time."  
She laughed along with him. She closed her locker.  
"Well, I have to get to biology, so I will see you guys around!" She smiled and turned. Asriel's ears went up again.  
"Wait!" Asriel said to her  
She turned back to them.  
"What room are you in?" He asked to her  
"Oh, I am in 404." She said to him  
"no kidding." Sans said to her, looking at Asriel.  
"You guys in there too?" She said fully turning her attention back at them.  
"indeed we are." Sans said to her. Asriel stood still.  
"Really? Awesome! See you guys there!" She turned and walked up the stairs.  
Sans grinned to Asriel.  
"ya gonna be alright?"  
"Yup! Totally fine!" He said roughly higher pitched than usual.  
(OHMYGOSGOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH) Asriel thought.  
Sans chuckled. "cmon, lets go meet papy." Sans said patting his back and then heading up the stairs.  
Asriel shook his head, gaining control of himself again.  
He followed him.  
Behind them, by the lockers, a small conversation was had  
"Oh. My. God. Did you like, totally see that Bratty?"  
"I like, absolutely did Catty. He like soooooo totally likes her!"  
"I know right?! It is so like adorable and stuff!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**


End file.
